


Summer of 2016

by Cheekybear94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Cliffhanger, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, sekai - Freeform, shit post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekybear94/pseuds/Cheekybear94
Summary: Jongin begins to write in his notebook about the summer of 2016 where he met his first love and his favorite memories of them.I’m not a good writer so don’t expect too much.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	1. June 16, 2021

June 16, 2021  
My mother gave me this notebook to write what I couldn’t tell her. I haven’t touched it ever since I threw it under my bed. For some reason I grabbed it from under my bed and I sneaked outside, letting the grass tickle my skin. I looked up, searching for the stars but the city lights were the only bright lights I could see. The city isn’t anything like the country, they are only miles apart but are vastly different. Even the breeze is different in the country, it sneaks into your lungs unlike the harsh winds in the city.   
At first I thought it was stupid, this whole notebook shit wasn’t my thing but I’m grateful she gifted me it. I’m writing about whatever comes to mind for now.  
Anyways, I sometimes lay in bed waiting for everything to die down so I can remember clearly. I know I can never forget yet I wander if one day he’ll only be a distant memory.   
In the summer of 2016, I went to the country side to visit my stoic father. At that time I thought the country was only a reeking place with nothing but old bats. Now and then, I still see it as that but he always appears in my head to change my mind. With his dashing smile I remember him saying to me that the country was freedom. I had looked at him like he was crazy but he only laughed, telling me I’d never understand. And, I don’t; how he thought the country was freedom, is beyond me. Everything about him is beyond me, he’s something I can never understand.


	2. June 22, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin’s second entry

June 22, 2021  
I snuck out again, I hoped I could see the stars if I climbed to the roof but it was locked. So I jumped on top of the concrete fence that surrounds my apartment complex. Like a cat I stretched there, finally I plopped down to begin writing.  
Today, I passed by a weirdo who was walking a chicken. It reminded me of him but most of all that I’m constantly thinking about the summer of 2016. Back then, I was a little shit. I acted like a spoiled brat, sneaking away from the stranger that everyone called my father. One day, I went up into the woods just to spite my father’s warnings. That’s where I met him, Oh Sehun. He was disheveled and dirty, representing every prejudice I had against countrymen. I had tried to quietly walk away but he had the sense of a hound and called me over. He was looking for a chicken, I should have looked at him like he was crazy. None of that crossed my mind for I was flummoxed, I had never seen someone as stunning as him. Even the moonshine that’s providing my light right now could not compare with his beauty. But like the fumbling teenager that I was all I could say was “you country folk never cease to surprise me”. He took no offense instead pushed me to look for his chicken, which I did. I wanted to admire him a bit more before I returned to the quiet house that I was supposed to call home.   
My bones creaked and my hands we’re blistered yet I was happy. I had found his chicken, I didn’t feel the fatigue or the stinging in my legs. His smile was all I could see and the only thing inside my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin’s third entry

July 16,2021  
I’ve begun to carry this notebook around with me, I admit I’m afraid someone will find it and read it. I don’t want anyone reading whatever I embarrassingly write about.   
Today I went on a walk, at a park near my college. I had never walked through it, I always chose to stay away from things that reminded me of the country side. But, I couldn’t help myself... I’m a bit tipsy. I went drinking with a few friends since we haven’t had so much free time in a while. I somehow found myself at the top of the hill there, I could see the stars today.   
When I was in the country side I only knew Sehun and only made the effort to know Sehun. Everyone else was a speck in my world but he was the sun of my world. At that time I followed him around, he taught me a lot about the country side. He opened my eyes to it’s beauty, especially that time he took me to the top of a hill. The breeze had been heavenly, the stars had shone so bright almost as if they were putting on a show. Nonetheless, I could only focus on him; I always focused on him. He was telling me about his dream to become a veterinarian and the way he talked about it made it clear that it was the only dream he has ever had. I listened to him talk for hours, not once wanting to interrupt. His passion made the muscles in my face smile, it was ironic for someone with no dreams. He stopped talking only staring at me. For some reason, I could only gaze at his lips and I leaned in. Sehun accepted it, almost kissing back with more enthusiasm but we were still kids so the kiss was clumsy and feverish.   
That day on the hill top I almost understood why he said the country was his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh none of these are edited and I’m only doing this for fun so don’t take them too seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> This a shit post that isn’t edited  
> Uhh enjoy haha


End file.
